Talk:Ernest Hemingway
Question: How do we know that "Ernie" was, in fact, Ernest Hemingway? Sure, Ernie had as dark a personality as Ernest Hemingway, and was the same age, but, as far as I can tell, there is no evidence to say he IS Ernest Hemingway. Note: If the evidence is given during Settling Accounts, don't tell me. I've only just started reading Return Engagement. 71.198.234.141 16:44, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Both were ambulance drivers in the war. Ernie of SV was shot through the testicles, a wound found in Hemingway's work, specifically in The Sun Also Rises. Both were hard drinkers with suicidal tendencies. We should also remember HT's twisted sense of humor. We here at Turtlewiki (along with legions of HT's fans) are comfortable with Ernie being Hemingway. TR 17:42, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::And of course Ernie talks and writes the way Hemingway wrote, in short, clipped sentences. And he mentioned that he was considering going to the Spanish Civil War. :::Of course this conversation played itself out long ago, and if 71.198 has morphed into a regular, I don't know about it. I think in December '07 I wasn't around this Wiki at all. Turtle Fan 23:17, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Very well then. I will accept the large amount of circumstantial evidence to say that Ernie is in fact Ernest Hemingway. 71.198.234.141 17:51, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Please register and wiki away, my anonymous friend. TR 17:59, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Hemingway Back Again Anyway, I came here to comment on how odd it seems that we have only the one reference to Hemingway. Now that I think of it I would have thought HT would work in some throwaway line about him in some other 20th century piece by now. Turtle Fan 23:17, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :In the grand scheme of things, HT can be fairly arbitrary in his use of historicals. I don't find his decision to use Hemingway in one place but not another all that odd. I'm used to it by now. TR 23:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::True, I guess it's not odd, but it would seem like Hemingway would be a prime candidate for some bit of period flavor in MwIH or HW, or a tweedom for a short story. Pete McGill could have mentioned reading Old Man and the Sea somewhere, for instance. Then again, I suppose he doesn't get much reading done, seeing how busy he always is with--umm--ah-- Turtle Fan 01:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Given Hemingway's popularity during his life, and the fact that he got around--yes some off-the-cuff reference would have made sense. Since the SCW is critical to TWTCE, maybe a cameo of some sort in book 2? TR 17:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::That would certainly make sense; or at least some of the Abe Lincolns could say something like "It's not like The Sun Also Rises makes it out to be." Maybe? Well, it wasn't quite four years, but your wish appears to be granted, TF. Another Hemingway appearance seems in the offing. TR (talk) 18:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm over it by now. I started some really dreadful romance novel about Hemingway last year, and realized that a great storyteller is not necessarily great as the subject of stories. I'll read the new short, but I'd be neither more nor less excited if Ernie weren't involved. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::He does get a nod in Two Fronts. Chaim Weinberg is reading'' For Whom the Bell Tolls''. JudgeFisher (talk) 00:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well this is his year then, isn't it! I'm guessing HT went on a Hemingway-reading kick last winter. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Bitching about HW ::::Calling the SCW "critical" to TWTCE seems a bit of a stretch. Given that HT had to go out of his way to extend it into the time frame of the story, you might have thought so ahead of time, but in HW it was really quite superfluous. It was just another secondary front and didn't contribute a thing to the story. ::::Then again, what did contribute anything to that story? Seems to me that you could remove almost any scene or even POV character at random and still have the exact same book. Turtle Fan 18:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Removing the Hitler scene might leave everything confused. Everything else, I agree with you. TR 18:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The two scenes at the beginning, yes, are necessary to establish the two PODs. So is the scene at the end which establishes a third, the Japanese deciding to swing north into Siberia and Central Asia instead of south into Southeast Asia and the Pacific. Though of course that scene came too late to have a payoff within HW. ::::::The fall of Prague, I guess, is important, as is the scene in which Poland goes to war with Russia--though that war has yet to start in earnest. Try as I might, that's all I've got. Five scenes that have some chance to make the book worth reading. ::::::I'm worried about LA. I haven't read GMBML! but both the 2009 novels I have read have SUCKED ASS!!! Atlantis is cool, but not so much so that I think HT is incapable of fucking it up in the current novel-writing slump he's in. Turtle Fan 19:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The dribs and drabs of GMBML! that I have read seem solid. HT appears to have had a few years to fine tune that one, though, so who knows. As I think upon it, HW felt like he was dragging over his 191 fatigue, even though it was two years later. I've never felt he was bored with Atlantis--breaking it up into various time periods probably helped make it fun for him. TR 02:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You've been spared TGS. That one is truly unforgivable. And I don't think he was at all bored with OotW; if anything, I thought it was a labor of love, getting back to his fantasy roots. I suppose he thought it would be fun to do fantasy again then decided otherwise after he was already into it. ::::::::If he wasn't interested in The War That Prematurely Ejaculated, I don't see why he bothered. It's not like it was such a compelling story that, once conceived of, it had to be done. It changes details of WWII, but not broadstrokes. It's about as much an AH as Derlavai, which I would have liked better had it adhered to the history more closely. ::::::::But anyway, I've always enjoyed Atlantis, but I'm concerned. USA reflected some of the flaws of latterday Turtledove, and I fear LA might reflect more. If it were just HW I wouldn't worry so much, but TGS was REALLY bad. Taken together. . . . Turtle Fan 05:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Quebec Redirects Jonathan: There is little point in changing a redirect from "Quebec (Southern Victory)" to Republic of Quebec, especially in articles that mention it during the Great War. They both point to the same sub-section in the Quebec article. Change for the sake of change is not a virtue. The only case it makes sense is if it is like this: "Quebec (Southern Victory)|Republic of Quebec" ML4E (talk) 20:49, January 13, 2016 (UTC) TWTCE: Delete? Hemingway's life in TWTCE doesn't seem to have been altered. The characters' remarks that, gee, these characters are a lot like us, is basically a fourth wall break. It might be best to move it to lit refs. See also Talk:For Whom the Bell Tolls.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:22, January 24, 2017 (UTC) POV in The Victorious Opposition? I almost thought I remembered that in Sylvia's final scene, the POV status briefly shifts to Ernie so that he can confirm her death, and this gives him added reason to shoot himself. But maybe I'm remembering incorrectly.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:57, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :POV stays with her to the bitter end. He realizes how badly he's wounded her, and as she fades out she hears him shoot himself and fall to the floor. TR (talk) 15:20, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Recent anonymous edit "(despite him being 14 WHY WAS HE IN THE WAR WHEN HE WAS UNDER 18 SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER" To the anonymous person who typed this insipid demand: 1) We have this talk page. Any questions about an article belong here, not in the text of an article. 2) I do have to thank you. I reviewed the passage in question, and see that Galtier assess that Ernest was probably 17 at most, and so it's incorrect to say he was conscripted. Based on those clues and Hemingway's life in general, he probably lied about his age to get into the fighting. He would have been a few week shy of his 17 birthday, actually. TR (talk) 18:26, August 21, 2018 (UTC)